


Take Me Down

by ZionSunrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drugged Sex, God - Freeform, I just wanted to write a sex scene with all three of these guys, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Siblings, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Winchestercest - Freeform, angels fucking stuff up, because of course they are, dubcon, lust potion, noncon, okay?, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: "I'm especially fond of Sam's impressive... extensive array of hair products," the reaper said, with a wink in Dean's direction.How can Dean deal with the fact that Sam might have a huge cock?  By drinking loads of a mysterious alcoholic angel beverage given to Cas by a fellow angel, of course, to get Sam to tell him exactly how big it is.  When under the potion's lust-inducing effects, Sam and Cas take advantage of a more-sober Dean, and feelings that have built up over the years all come out at once.Set End of season 13.  Basically, I wanted Destiel and Wincest together and couldn't find the fic I wanted (So I made it).  Everybody consents in the end, but they're all drugged up on lust-potion, so they can't really consent.





	Take Me Down

"What's the big deal?" Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"C'mon," Dean said, giving Sam the most disarming grin he could muster and tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. "I'm just curious. You got Reapers talking about the size of your dick..." He tssked, eyes drifting downward. 

"Reaper. Just one," Sam said absently. His face screwed back up. "And we are not having a conversation about my dick, Dean. Jesus."

"Ah come on. We talk about my dick all the time." Sam sighed loud enough to be heard from at least a mile away.

"_You_ talk about your dick all the time. _We_ do not."

"Still, you know his stats. I'm just saying, Sammy, it's only fair," Dean teased, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stepped into the bunker. 

"Oh thank god," Sam said. "Hey, Cas." The angel sat straight-backed in his chair, frowning as he studied the laptop in front of him.

"Sam. Hello, Dean." Dean grinned and raised a hand.

"Hey, Cas. We were just talking about the anaconda shoved down Sam's pants." Sam groaned.

"Can we- can we not do this? Seriously?" Sam asked. Castiel frowned and stood, walking quickly to Sam. Dean watched in growing amusement as Cas patted down both legs of Sam's pants, then moved upward toward his zipper. "Not literally," Sam said with a scowl, shoving the angel away.

"Oh. Good," Castiel said, frowning. Dean saw the precise moment the realization hit him. "Ah. Humans and their obsession with the size of their genitalia. I will never understand."

"Yeah, well, you'd understand if you knew what the difference felt like," Dean said absently, freezing halfway through taking his shoe off as his words hit his ears. "I mean- girls. They understand."

"... Girls?" Sam asked, wicked grin on his face. "So. How many dicks can you compare?"

"One," Dean yelped indignantly.

"There's nothing wrong with homosexual behavior, Dean," Castiel said seriously. Dean groaned, feeling his face flush red.

"I never said- God dammit. So I've seen a couple dicks, so what. That's not what we're talking about here."

"Maybe it should be," Sam said. 

"C'mon, Sammy. Just ballpark it. What we talkin', like banana? Hot dog? Layer cake?"

"Why is it always food with you?" Dean shrugged. "I'm not talking about this, Dean. You'll have to imagine it." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's back as Sam retreated to his room.

"We just gotta get him liquored up," he murmured to Cas, elbowing him. "He likes to overshare when he's had too much booze." Cas frowned.

"I don't understand. Why do you care?" Dean frowned.

"Because it bugs Sammy. Obviously." And really, that was most of it. The only part Dean would ever allow himself to think, anyway. He shuddered as he shrugged of his pack. Cas nodded, a slow grin spreading over his lips. 

"Alright. I have a bottle from Anael. She said only to drink it with you two, so I saved it."

"Angel booze. Awesome," Dean said happily. "Reconvene in ten."

~~~

Dean stared at the cloudy purple liquid dubiously.

"You sure this is cool for humans to drink?"

"Anael and I have had our differences, but she wouldn't try to kill you. She knows just what a bad idea that would be." Dean shrugged, clinking his glass to Sam's, then the angel's. 

"To a night off from saving the world," he said wryly. He took a small sip. The liquid went down easy, spreading through Dean's veins with a warm, potent glow. "Woah. Take it easy with this stuff, huh? I feel it already." The other two were silent as Dean raised an eyebrow at their two empty glasses. "Damn. Or not."

"'S good," Sam said. "Cas, wasn't Anael working with Lucifer? When did she get around to giving you angel liquor anyway?"

"As an apology for working with Lucifer," Castiel said, grinning easily. He leaned back in his chair. Dean took another sip, letting the conversation flow on to other topics. One drink each and Sam and Cas were both slurring their words. Lightweights. He chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, practically falling out of his chair as he leaned toward Dean. Dean steadied him with a hand on his chest, and Cas sighed, leaning into him. Dean felt the familiar shiver of want rush through him as he touched the angel, but he shoved it down with guilt just as familiar. Cas was his best friend. What kind of fucking asshole caught feelings for his best friend? But Cas leaned into his touch, his eyes closing and his lips curling into a grin. Dean cleared his throat and pulled away. Castiel's eyes flickered open.

"You two. Lightweights, the both of you." Sam stuck out his tongue.

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said. Castiel leaned forward again, this time not stopping at the edge of his chair. He leaned forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Dean. Dean gulped, surprised. Castiel tilted his head.

"You know, you're very pretty," Cas said. Dean swallowed hard, glancing at Sam.

"Alright, buddy, you're cut off," he said with a nervous chuckle. Cas didn't move. Well, he did, but in the wrong direction. His hand landed just above Dean's knee. 

"You call out my name sometimes at night," Cas said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I used to think you were praying, so I listened. But you weren't praying." Dean swallowed hard, feeling his face flush. 

"Cas- it's not- Goddammit, man," Dean said. Castiel's hand began to move, sliding up and down the seam of Dean's jeans. Dean shivered, trying not to enjoy it too much. He should shove Cas away. Sam was sitting right there. But it was Cas. He couldn't shove Cas away.

"You touch yourself and say my name," Cas said, his tone so matter-of-fact that Dean wanted to die. "Why?"

"I don't- Jesus," Dean mumbled, finally finding the strength to push Cas's arms off of him. "C'mon, Cas, this isn't why we're drinking," he finally managed. Castiel nodded, pouring himself and Sam another drink.

"We're drinking to find out the size of your brother's penis."

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. His gaze was slightly unfocused. He took another swig of the misty purple liquid. "Do you just want to see it and get it out of your system?"

"What the hell?" Dean asked the room. He scrutinized the liquor. Something weird was going on. He felt floaty, his skin hot and needy for touch. And Sam and Cas were acting really weird. Both of their glasses were empty again, he noted. He frowned. "Guys, I think there's something wrong with this angel booze."

"You're just paranoid," Sam said, standing and walking over to Dean and Cas. He stood between them, his thumbs tucking under his waistband. "C'mon, you want to know how big it is? I'll show you." 

"No, man," Dean said, trying to stand. Sam pushed him back into his chair, and his body felt hot at being man-handled by his moose of a brother. Sam slowly slid his jeans down. Dean waited for Castiel to say something, for someone to make this stop, but nobody did. The air felt thick. Sam's jeans slipped to the floor. Through his boxers, Dean could see the hard outline of a huge cock. Like gigantic. He couldn't look away. This was his fucking brother. But Sammy was hard, standing right in front of Dean, his eyes dark. "Fuck, Sammy," Dean whispered, unable to help himself.

"I see the aesthetic appeal," Cas said. Then to Dean's shock, his hand reached out and wrapped around Sam's cock. Sam let out a groan, his hips jolting toward the angel. 

"What the hell, guys?" Dean asked, pushing his chair back and attempting to stand again. Once more, Sam pushed him down, his eyes clouded with lust. Dean shivered. "Alright, we need to call Rowena. And we need to stop drinking this. Right now. This ain't good. You guys are out of your-"

"You're hard, Dean," Sam whispered. And then Dean's world stopped. Sam's hand closed around his cock. Gripping hard, feeling every inch of him. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head, and before he could stop himself, his hips lurched toward Sam. He shook his head, desperately trying to stave off the strange lust that filled him.

"I'm calling Rowena. Now," he said emphatically, pushing Sam's hand away and standing, grabbing for his phone as he did so. To his absolute shock, Castiel grabbed his phone from his hand and tossed it away. It hit the floor with a sickening crunch, and Dean knew without looking the screen had cracked. "What the hell, Cas?" he asked, annoyed. Castiel loomed in front of his face, their noses mere inches apart. 

"You don't need Rowena now, Dean," Castiel said, his eyes almost as black as a demon's. "You need me. And Sam." 

"He's right," Sam said, his breath coming in fast little gasps. He grabbed Dean's waist, and Dean shuddered, desperately trying to pull away. Sam held him still. "How long have you wanted to see me, Dean? Really see me, I mean, without any sort of barrier- cloth or otherwise?"

"You're drugged up," Dean said, desperately writhing against Sam's grasp, but Castiel's hands found his shoulders, easily holding him in place. There was something insanely hot about being held so still by two men bigger than him. "Both of you are- look- please- Rowena could fix this-"

"And what if I don't want her to?" Sam asked. There was a gleam in his eyes, a scary gleam, and Dean struggled against the hands holding him in place, knowing somehow, in the very back of his mind, that this was so wrong- so wrong, that he had to try to fight. Sam's fingers swept across his chest lightly, and Dean heard his shirt fall to the floor, felt the cool air on his skin.

"Cas," he murmured, desperate. "Cas, you know this isn't right. Not like this- I mean-"

"You've wanted me for some time, Dean," Cas said, leaning forward until his lips brushed against Dean's neck. Dean shuddered, an unwanted flare of arousal rushing through him. "And you've wanted your brother longer. Just give in. Admit it. We'll make you feel better than you've ever felt. Make you feel so good..." And the worst part was, Dean could imagine it. He could picture Sam's cock inside him, Castiel's in his mouth, both thrusting, pushing him toward pleasure he would never allow himself... He shoved the images away.

"Please just let me call Rowena," he begged them both. "Just to get a second opini-ah-" But then Castiel's hand closed around Dean's cock, squeezing with gentle pressure as Sam's hand closed gently around Dean's neck. Dean felt his eyes roll back into his head, felt his hips lurch upward into Castiel's waiting grip. He leaned into Sam's hand, loving the feeling of being held hostage like this, being held by his neck helpless, needy, desperate for their touch- both of their touch. Sam and Castiel, and it was wrong, so fucking wrong, and he knew it. He knew he needed to run and hide in his room, knew that he needed to call Rowena or find some antidote to the spell on his own. But with Sam holding him tightly, with Cas's hand slowly rubbing up and down his cock, it was easy to forget exactly why he needed to do something about this. 

"Cas," he begged, trying to ignore the gentle pressure on his cock, the feeling of pure pleasure the angel was creating. "Cas, please. You know this isn't right. You know- _fuck_." His voice caught in his throat, leaving nothing but a slow curse behind. "Cas," he begged, his hips thrusting upward out of his control. "Cas, _please_-" He wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for. It would make more sense if he was begging the angel to stop, to end this before the whole thing spiralled out of control, but he had the horrible feeling that that wasn't what he was asking. He was begging for more, for the angel to touch him, to own him, to _use_ him... and not just the angel...

"Dean," Sam moaned, thrusting his cock into Dean's waiting hand. Dean looked up at his little brother, at his dark, helpless eyes, his lust-filled mouth.

"Sammy," Dean mumbled, feeling just how hard- how huge his brother's cock was. "Sammy, we can't- You'll hate me- I-I can't-"

"Drink," Sam said hoarsely, pressing Dean's cup once more to his lips. "Can't blame you if you're out of it too, can I?" Dean stared into the purple liquid for a long moment. This was a mistake, a huge mistake, a mistake only he could stop, with Sam and Cas already so affected. But with their hands all over him... the promise of a hard cock right in front of him... he found he couldn't resist. He let his lips part and let Sam push the liquid down his throat. He swallowed hard, the bitter sweetness burning his throat all the way down. "See? It's okay, Dean," Sam said. Dean groaned, half in disagreement, letting Sam's cock fill his hand, hard and big and wanting. It pulsed beneath his fingers, veins heavy underneath his touch, begging for more. Wrong. So wrong.

"Dammit- Sammy- we're brothers. We can't-" 

"Shh-" Sam commanded, a finger pressing against Dean's lips. Dean let his lips part implicitly, eyes sliding closed once more, sucking on Sam's finger, his hand tight around Sam's cock. He couldn't suppress the instinct. His cheeks flared red and Sam grunted in approval beside him. Castiel's hands stroked his shoulders, his cock, all over him until his whole body felt hot and wanting.

"Bad potion," Dean muttered, half-confused. They needed to stop this. Part of him knew that. But Cas and Sam were so close to him, touching him all over... he didn't know how to stop it because he didn't want to stop it. Not when he was sandwiched between the two of them, the two people he loved most in the world. Not when they were _touching_ him like this. "Sammy-" he gasped, as Sam's cock twitched in his hand, desperate, needy, fucking huge... He groaned, back arching as he felt Sam twitch beneath him.

"Want more, Dean?" Sam asked softly, his eyes blacker than darkness. 

"Can't-" Dean insisted, pulling his hand off Sam's cock, trying to ignore the touch of Cas's hands across his bare chest. "Can't want- can't do- Sammy- brothers-" And now he couldn't even speak in complete sentences. This was getting better and better. He swallowed hard, trying to hold on to the last shreds of his mind. 

"It's okay, Dean," Sam whispered, pushing Dean's hand back to his cock. Dean shivered. "It's okay. Please- need you to touch me, please." And Sammy's eyes were so big, so desperate and wanting and huge- Dean couldn't resist them. He slowly jerked his brother's cock up and down through his tight black boxers, unable to help himself. His heart fluttered. His own cock stood hard against his stomach, twitching under Castiel's soft touches. "Want to fuck you-" Dean groaned at the words despite himself. The angel booze was getting to him too, and with words like that, how was he supposed to resist?

"Fuck- please," he mumbled, thrusting into Castiel's hand, his own fingers stroking Sam lightly. "Please," he gasped again. He wasn't sure what he was begging for. But Sam and Cas- they always knew just what to give him. And he wasn't disappointed. Lips pressed against his, soft lips that he'd wondered about for years. And the taste of those lips screamed _Castiel_, all lightening and harsh smoke, and a hint of something gentler, like lemongrass... "Cas," he moaned, his lips moving against the angel's.

"It's alright, Dean," Cas murmured into his cheek. "We'll take care of you." That was all it took. That was all he needed. Dean surrendered, at least for the moment, letting his body go limp beneath their touch, letting Castiel's lips find his once more, kissing him firmly, helping him to forget the purple potion, Sam, everything around him. His hand still stroked Sam's cock casually, almost implicitly, and despite all of his morals, despite everything he wished could be true, he couldn't stop himself from touching it. It was huge and wanting, and so familiar despite the fact he'd never stroked it like this, and he hadn't even seen it in years. 

"Gonna take your pants off," Sammy whispered. It could have been a warning, but it felt like a promise. Dean yelped as Castiel's hand moved off his cock and settled on his cheek, the angel's lips pressing back to his gently, distracting him as his brother pulled his jeans off and let them hit the floor. Dean stepped out of them without thinking.

"Sammy," Dean mumbled when Castiel finally pulled away, his lips pulling back. With neither of them touching him, it was easier to keep his head. At least for the moment. Lust overwhelmed his thoughts, growing stronger by the minute. If he was going to protest, it would have to be now. "Sammy, this is wrong- don't-"

"We'll start with Cas," Sam said, his dark eyes full of need. "Start with Cas, then I'll fuck you after. We'll stretch you out, make you ours-"

"Yes," Cas agreed, his hand exerting hard pressure on Dean's cock, making Dean's eyes roll back into his head. "Ours- mine- Sam- Dean-"

"Cas-" Dean gasped, his hips twitching into the angel's hand, grinding his cock into the friction there. "Cas- please-" He could forget that Sammy was right there, that his own brother wanted to fuck him, because Cas did too. And that was something he could fulfill, something he could give the angel gladly. Castiel's fingers pressed between Dean's bare cheeks, wet with some sort of unnatural lube. He jolted at the sensation, only Sam's arms wrapping around his back holding him in place. Sam gently bent him forward, and Dean shivered at Castiel's finger as it rubbed around his entrance.

"Dean," Cas moaned as a finger slipped into Dean's hole, gently stroking his insides. "Oh Dean- You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Really?" Dean asked, his breath catching in his throat as Cas's finger paused, stroking against a particularly sensitive spot inside him. "Would have let you do this for _years, _Cas." His best friend's finger was in his ass. Hardly seemed like the time to start denying. Dean groaned, his face landing on Sam's shoulder. He buried his head against Sammy's neck, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of his brother as Castiel pressed another finger into him. He hissed in pain at the stretch.

"It's alright, Dean," Castiel said his usual calm voice. Dean relaxed. Sam's hand tangled in Dean's hair. Dean moaned as Cas's fingers began to move within him, filling him, stretching him. 

"Cas," he murmured into his brother's neck. "God, Cas- Yes-" 

"Fuck, so hot, Dean," Sam said, his hand tightening in Dean's hair, tugging Dean's face away from Sam's neck, such a good hiding spot from shame, from letting them see him. Sam tugged at his hair until Dean was forced to meet his eyes, the gentle tug of Cas's fingers in and out of him forcing moans past his lips. Dean stared into Sam's dark brown eyes, more pupils than anything else now, forced to let his brother see just how much he was enjoying being fingered by the angel behind him. Sam's face clouded with lust. Dean gasped as Cas added another finger, the burn returning, the feeling of being stretched full making his eyes roll back into his head.

"Dean," Castiel said. Dean's name sounded like a prayer off the angel's lips. He couldn't do anything but moan, held up by his brother and Cas, meeting Sam's dark eyes. 

"I want you to fuck him, Cas," Sam whispered, sending a shiver through Dean's body. "Want to hear him get fucked." Dean groaned in agreement, and before he knew it, he was being bent over the table, Cas's fingers pulling out of him. He went obediently, his body responding happily to Sam and Cas's gentle caresses. Sam stayed beside him, still stroking his hair. Dean pressed his cheek into the familiar wood, shivering with anticipation. He didn't care how weird- how wrong this was. That would come back later, he knew, but right now, there was nothing he wanted more than to have Cas inside him.

"Cas- please- hurry," Dean managed. Something cold pressed against his mouth and his lips parted instinctively. He swallowed hard as bitter liquid filled his mouth, and Sam stroked his throat, forcing the liquor down. 

"Just to make sure you've had enough." Dean lost all track of the conversation. Something big pressed into him, much bigger than Cas's fingers. He let out a low desperate moan, his hips rocking backward before he could stop them. Castiel slid into him and paused for a moment, letting Dean feel every inch. Dean's breath came in short, needy gasps, and the stretch hurt. But Sam's reassuring fingers stroked his neck, and Cas's hands played with his waist. It only took a moment for him to relax. Cas began to thrust slowly, letting Dean get used to the sensation. The angel made soft noises of pleasure with every thrust. 

"It's so good to see you like this," Sam murmured, stroking Dean's throat and coaxing moans from him. "Not stressing out. Letting someone take care of you." 

Dean's world faded until only pleasure and sensation remained. Cas was big. It still hurt a little, but god was the burn worth it. It felt so good to have something inside him, to have something inside him without having to worry about shame or getting caught. Or worse, with strangers. Cas and Sam- they would take care of him. 

"Harder," he mumbled, and Cas's hands gripped his waist tightly, his thrusts speeding up. Dean groaned, the new angle sending Cas's cock rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. Sam stroked his neck through it. After a few minutes, Dean felt something hard and warm, skin, press into his hand. "God, Sammy," he murmured, shame replaced by almost delirious bliss. "So big-" he stroked his brother's cock absently, feeling every vein, every imperfection. The angel draped himself over Dean's back, pressing their skin together. Through the haze of pleasure, Dean wondered if he felt left out. 

"Cas- love you," he said before he could stop the words. Didn't matter. What mattered was the blinding wave of pleasure that crashed over him as his climax hit, sending him screaming as his vision turned to white. Above him, he heard Castiel shout out his own release, the angel's hands gripping his hips so tightly they were sure to leave marks. It lasted nearly a minute before his body shuddered and the pleasure faded, replaced with a faint buzz. 

"I love you too, Dean," Cas said, his voice holding a surprising amount of emotion. His electrifying lips pressed to Dean's once more, then the angel rolled off of him and collapsed into a chair. Sam flipped Dean over, meeting his eyes as his hand stroked Dean's cheek. He smiled, his eyes bright. 

"I never thought we'd be here," he said. Dean felt his own eyes fill with moisture, though he couldn't have said why. He leaned forward, still half-uncertain. But Sam, apparently, could work with half-certain. He bridged the gap, pressing their lips together. Dean's eyes flickered closed. It was different than Cas's intense kiss. This was softer, more familiar. Uncertain. This was something the darkest part of Dean's soul had wanted for longer than he could voice to himself, even now, and somehow it was better than he could have imagined. The darkness inside of him roared in approval as Sam's hands stroked his chest, then moved lower, gently spreading his thighs apart. 

"Sammy," Dean said, knowing just how he looked, splayed out for his own brother like a whore, covered in his angel's come already. He widened his eyes, pleading wordlessly. Sam gave him a familiar twitchy smile, half frown, and slowly began to push into Dean. 

Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. Cas had been big, and Cas had hurt at first. But Sam- Sam was unreal. His cock was gigantic. Dean was half-afraid, despite all of Cas's weird-ass angel lube, that Sam was going to rip him in half. A strong hand gripped his hip, and another held his face. Dean felt Cas's thinner fingers brush his hair back, felt Cas's reassuring breath on his cheek. He clutched at Cas's hair with one hand, tugging the angel's cheek to his. With the other, he grabbed Sam's back. He took a few steadying breaths, then met Sam's questioning gaze with a nod. Slowly- so slowly at first it seemed he was barely moving, Sam pressed all the way inside him. Dean shuddered, still over-sensitive from his orgasm. He clutched Sam and Cas like lifelines as Sam took him, his huge cock slowly moving in and out of Dean.

"I-I like seeing you like this," Castiel said matter-of-factly. 

"Not quite the babysitter getting spanked," Sam said at the top of a thrust. Dean opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment, but Sam slammed back into him and all he could do was groan. "But I guess it'll do." 

"Sammy," Dean said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you shut your damn mouth and fuck me, already?" Sam chuckled breathlessly, slamming into Dean so hard that Dean saw stars, lightning bolts of pleasure and pain hitting him in equal measure. Sam's lips closed around his once more, soft touch mixing with hard, punishing thrusts that had Dean gasping, his grip on Cas probably painfully tight. The pain disappeared all at once, leaving Dean only with blinding pleasure.

"Dean," Sam moaned, and Dean suddenly noticed the embarrassingly wanton noises slipping out of his mouth. "God-"

"Sammy," Dean managed in a broken whisper. His lips found his brother's again as Sam fucked him into the table. Cas's hands stroked him through it, keeping him calm, pushing him closer and closer to another peak. He had never been so full, never felt every part of him touched at once, never felt so owned, not just by Sam but by Cas too. Sam rutted into him, his arms shaking. 

"Dean- I'm gonna come-"

"Do it," Dean murmured, clutching Cas and Sam, his body taut, waiting. Sam groaned, and Dean felt the huge cock within him spasm hard, pushing him over his own edge. He came hard, aware all the while of Sam on top of him and Cas beside him. Sam collapsed on top of him and Dean let out an annoyed oomph. "Dammit, Sam, get your giant ass off me."

"Say '_exquisite_ giant ass.' And 'please.'" Dean rolled his eyes.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Rowena so much." Sam rolled off, and the three of them lay beside each other on the table, recovering their breath. 

"Love you, Dean," Sam said. Dean hid his smile.

"No chick-flick moments, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam said. "You too, Cas." Cas mumbled contentedly, his eyes staying closed. 

"We wore him out," Dean said fondly. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once they were all awake and sober. But nothing would be the same after this. He knew that much. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if it might be possible for once for things to get better. He fell asleep with a smile, his arm around Cas and his hand tangled with Sam's.

Anael looked up as the Reaper stepped up to her desk. 

"Well?"

"Went about like you said," Jessica said, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulders. "All it took was a little nudge and they were doing it like sinners on Sunday."

"Good."

"Can I ask why you and Billie thought this was a good idea?"

"You can ask," Anael said with a small smile. "But I won't answer until you need to know. Did you enjoy the show?" Jessica grinned.

"Nice to see Sam's impressive hair products in action." Anael's eyes glinted, but she said nothing, merely returned to her paperwork with a secret, knowing look of satisfaction. 


End file.
